Shep'Pard Clan
Shep'Pard Clan Shep'Pard Clan - also known as the Clan of War because of its close ties to conflict - is basically a collection of mercenaries, united in a single, organized alliance due to common interests. As a whole, the clan has a very large and scattered, but devoted population. Individual members of Shep'Pard Clan have been summoned by influential representatives of Cubi clans to handle important tasks, from assassination to protection to outright skirmishes with opposing clans. Therefore, Shep'Pard Clan tends to fluctuate in diplomatic relationships with other clans, as it can be hired to assist in clan conflicts. Emotional Affinity Due to the hodgepodge nature of the clan, there is no definitive emotional affinity for Shep'Pard Clan as a whole. Each member has his or her own inclinations, but all have a subtle appreciation for emotions that are abundant in the heat of battle. Shep'Pard Clan members tend to marry outside of their clan, thus further mixing the inherited emotional affinities of their progeny. History Shep'Pard Clan was founded by Nadae Shep'Pard as an initial offshoot of a larger clan. Centuries of relentless warfare had weakened the clan; anticipating an eventual deterioration, Nadae rallied twenty of her closest friends and families to form a new clan. Being fairly militant in their thinking, they did jobs for other clans until they had accumulated enough wealth to build an impenetrable fortress. This impregnable structure, known as Raven's Hold, served as the clan's home. Renegades from other clans flocked to Shep'Pard Clan, expanding its numbers and working as freelancers. By the time the Dragon and Cubi War broke between the races, Shep'Pard Clan’s population retreated into Raven's Hold and successfully defended it from Dragon-organized raids. The clan's numbers mostly survived unscathed during the Clan Wars as well, as not many clans were willing to fight against one that was so focused on combat. Most clans see more value in recruiting Shep'Pard Clan members for missions. Beliefs and Lifestyle Shep'Pard Clan is extremely diverse, and surprisingly scrupulous despite its reputation as a mercenary clan. While Shep'Pard Clan is influenced by money and other rewards, the members tend to have a strict, inviolable code of beliefs. Therefore, it is not uncommon for a member of Shep'Pard to refuse a certain assignment because he or she viewed it as being truly immoral. Following these rules of engagement and the honor code is highly important for dedicated Shep'Pard mercenaries. Tasks that Shep'Pard Clan members have accepted includes participating in guerrilla warfare, defending settlements from dangerous Creatures, Adventuring, assassination, and protecting very important people. Shep'Pard Clan members specialize in magical, physical, and ranged combat, as well as unconventional methods of fighting. It does not harbor specific prejudices against Beings, and members typically have no compunctions with accepting jobs from a particularly wealthy Being. Aside from a few exceptions, Shep'Pard Clan mostly consists of wolves or those of canid heritage. Enemies and Allies As a mercenary clan, Shep'Pard Clan doesn't have any specific relationships with other clans or races. Members work for whoever pays them as long as their contract does not require them to attack or otherwise harm innocents, or as long as it does not contradict their code of honor. Known Members * Paladin Sheppard * Paige * Nadae Shep'Pard * Johan * Jade Appears In *Paladin's Past and Present *Beginnings and Ends Category:Cubi Clans